


A New Arrangement

by Damien_Kova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Alexis and Atticus win a duel together that gets them both rare cards. But Alexis wants those cards for herself and she’ll do what it takes to get them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A New Arrangement

Neither Alexis nor Atticus could hide the look of joy on their faces as they won they watched their opponents’ life points drain down to zero, making the winner of an important duel that the entire academy was watching. Brother and sister really made a wonderful team, and the duo felt that now more than ever as the crowd around them roared in applause. The steaks of the duel were the losing pair’s two more valuable cards being handed over to the winner, totaling four cards being lost, and that was something that pushed Alexis to feel a little bit more joy compared to her brother. Especially since there was a tournament coming soon that she wanted to win. And a pair of new cards added to her deck would definitely help with that.

It had gotten to the point that her lips had curled into a bright and nearly everlasting smile as they stepped away from their platforms and made their way toward the losers they had just fought against. The excitement on Alexis’ face was clear as day for those that could see her, her brother and a few upperclassmen in the stands included. “We won! So, hand over your cards and we can be on our way.~” She felt far more confident now than she had before her day had started, and it made her nearly bounce in glee as she was handed two cards, watching as Atticus was handed two more.

“Hey, Atticus, can I ask you something?” The words left Alexis’ lips with a bit of a quiver in her tone as she spoke. Something that faded almost immediately as she looked into her brother’s eyes. “You know I’ve got the tournament coming up soon. Having four new and rare cards added to my deck will make it far easier to win. Is there anything I can do to get those two cards you won from you? I’d really appreciate it.”   
  
Atticus was shocked for just a moment after hearing his sister’s proposal. She wasn’t wrong, having new cards and using new strategies would make the duels far more likely to go in her favor. But, as his eyes drifted across her body, taking in every inch of her as she waited for his answer, he nodded his head as a gentle blush came to his cheeks. “I-I’ll give them to you on one condition, Alexis…”

She waited to hear just what her brother would want from her. Whether it would be getting to get them back when the tournament was over, getting to go out to dinner with her like they did from time to time as kids, or even something like getting a kiss from her. Dozens of ideas flooded Alexis’ mind as she waited to hear what he wanted. But she was surprised when he pointed at her breasts and turned his head away from her, clearly a bit embarrassed by something.

“I want to play with your tits.” Atticus kept facing away from his sister, embarrassed that he was asking his own sibling to let him play with her body like that. But he had left when he was just a teenager and hadn’t seen her in years. But now, Alexis had grown into the Duel Academy’s most beautiful student. Some even calling her the sexiest of the people at the school, staff included. It wasn’t something he was exactly proud of asking, but he didn’t think he’d be able to find anyone more lovely than Alexis to play with if he was given the chance.

It was a bit of a shock to hear her brother ask to play with her body like he did, but she didn’t mind it in the slightest. He wasn’t the first one to ask Alexis if he could play with her body, or even fuck her. Luckily, being her brother didn’t throw her off for more than a second either. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she nodded her head and grabbed Atticus’ hand. “Deal! You can play with them!” If it would allow her to get those cards, there was no reason in Alexis’ mind not to agree. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to let her brother cop a feel, would it? It’s not like he was trying to fuck her and get her pregnant for just a few cards.

“But, we’ll need to do it somewhere we’ll be hidden.” Alexis didn’t hesitate to use the grip she had on her brother’s hand to pull him through the halls of the school. She made sure to stay out of people’s way and avoid being seen as she walked through the halls. Of course, it wasn’t hard to know that Atticus was staring at her plump rear end as she walked, her skirt bouncing with each step she took and allowing him to see her in just her panties for brief flashes. When they finally arrived at a bathroom, Alexis smiled as she held her hand out for the cards that were promised to her. “Hand them over and you’ll get to play with them for as long as you want.~”

She almost squealed as Atticus placed the two rare and valuable cards in her hand without any question whatsoever. It made her happy to know that her brother was so willing to give things over without a fight. But the moment those cards were in her hands, Alexis only had a moment to look over them before she felt her brother’s hands on her clothed breasts. “Really? Can’t even be a little bit patient with them, Atticus?~”   
  
A light chuckle left Alexis as she gently pushed Atticus away from her, just far enough to her let place her cards in her panties before bringing her hands to her shirt. She quickly and eagerly unbuttoned her school uniform and opened it up, showing off her large mounds to her brother and allowing him to take in the sight he was hoping to see. “Well? You can get started now. Play with them to your heart’s content.”   
  
Atticus didn’t even wait to take a breath before he reached forward and unclasped Alexis’ bra, leaving it hanging on her breasts but slipping his hand underneath it to play with her bare skin. He had one hand on each of her tits for a moment, appreciating how soft and heavy they felt in his hand. It was exactly how he had expected them to feel, leaving Atticus to smile and bring his mouth closer to his sister’s breasts. If they felt just like he imagined, he needed to know if they would taste just like he expected as well.

A quiet, blissful moan slipped from Alexis’ lips as she felt Atticus’ mouth wrap around her nipple. His tongue immediately started to tease and taste her breast and her nipple without a care in the world. She had told him that he could play with them as much as he wanted, but she didn’t expect it to feel this good when he was only just getting started. It was like he had somehow managed to figure out exactly what she liked and imagined when her breasts were being played with. Of course, that didn’t stop her from moaning again as Atticus’ teeth sank into her nipple, mixing pain in with the pleasure that she was starting to feel.

When he moved from one breath to the other, Alexis thought for sure that she was going to end up cumming at some point just from him playing with her breasts. But just as her eyes started to flutter closed, she felt Atticus’ cock pressing against her thigh through his pants. At that moment, she thought that maybe, just maybe if she was lucky, her own brother would fuck her in the bathroom they had managed to find without being seen. However, that thought was quickly pushed from her mind as the bathroom door flung open and she saw her boyfriend, Zane, standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. “Z-Zane?! What are you doing-”   
  
“Alexis?! Are… Are you cheating on me!?” Zane paused for just a moment as he noticed that it was Atticus sucking on his girlfriend’s large breasts, shocked and confused that it was her own brother. “With your brother?! What’s going on here?!” He closed the bathroom door behind him and stared at the duo, shock and jealousy written all over his face while watching them just stand there.

  
Of course, Alexis didn’t get a chance to answer him as Atticus tugged on her nipple, earning another loud moan from her without a care that Zane was watching this happen. It made her nervous, heated, and excited at the same time to know that her boyfriend was watching her brother play with her breasts. But she knew that if she could just get a moment to explain things, she could make everything better for all three of them. Especially if both of them would play into the excitement that she was feeling.

***********************   
  
Half an hour later, Alexis found herself in Zane’s dorm room with her brother and her boyfriend, all of them naked as the day they were born and not a single shred of shame between the trio. Her lips were passionate kissed over and over again by the two boys, almost like they were silently fighting for who could kiss her more than the other one. Not that she was going to complain about that as her hands were between their legs, stroking both of their impressively hard cocks. “I didn’t think that both of you would be this big.”   
  
Of course, she wasn’t the only one giving attention between the trio. Atticus still had his hands on her breasts as she stood between the two of them. He wasn’t letting up on getting his chance to play with her large mounds despite the fact that she was dating someone else. Zane, on the other hand, had both of his hands on his girlfriend’s plump rear end. If her tits were taken up by a pair of hands, there was still plenty for him to hold on to and play with. Especially with her standing in between the two of them and still meeting every kiss that they tried to give her.

Alexis wasn’t shy about how excited this was making her, having two men pry upon her and play with her body while their lips hotly met her own. Moan after sweet and eager moan spilled from her mouth as she slowly managed to make her way down to her knees between the two boys. They continued to play with her body to the best of their ability, but she didn’t hesitate to wrap her hands around their hard cocks and slowly stroke them in front of her face.

“To think that my own brother had a dick this big… It’s almost like it’s a perfect match for me.” A heavy breath left Alexis as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue across the tip of Atticus’ member, loving how it tasted against her tongue in that moment. Though, she didn’t hesitate to turn her head and do the same thing to her boyfriend’s shaft. It wasn’t the first time she had taken Zane’s cock, and she was hoping it would be far from the last. However, it was the first time she had done anything like this with Atticus, and she wanted to tend to him first. So, the majority of her focus fell upon her brother’s dick as she started to suck both of their cocks to make sure they were both ready to fuck her.

After getting into Zane’s dorm room, things had calmed down for a moment as Alexis explained what was going on. But to know that he wanted in on the fun they were having just made her even more excited. Especially as he pressed his length against her cheek while she was tending to her brother instead. However, Atticus tasted so good against her tongue that she didn’t think she needed to pull away from his member. Both of her hands were wrapped around Zane’s shaft, stroking it just as quickly as Alexis was bobbing her head up and down Atticus’ member.

None of them shied away from the feeling of bliss that coursed through them right now. Alexis was loving the fact that she had two cocks begging for her attention, taking extra time to appreciate the fact that both of the dicks belonged to people that she loved and that loved her. Atticus was loving the fact that he could still cup his sister’s large breast even as she was on her knees while she sucked him off. The feeling of her tongue exploring every inch of his member while her breast filled out his hand was an unbelievably perfect feeling in his mind.

On the other hand, Zane was happy to be part of the twisted and depraved excitement that filled these siblings. After he learned of what was going on, he knew that Alexis was still his lover and no one else’s, but he couldn’t help but want to join in on the fun. Even if it meant that someone else was going to likely fill her pussy with cum while he just enjoyed the show. “You’re not really going to ignore me just because your brother is involved now, are you, Alexis?”   
  
Alexis quickly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s comment, happily and eagerly popping her lips off of her brother’s shaft before wrapping her lips around Zane’s. The way she swapped cocks was almost as fluid as a pornstar in the middle of a shoot, her hands moving to Atticus’ shaft just as smoothly as she took Zane’s cock into her mouth. But no one was disappointed or upset in the movement as all three of them moaned out at the same time.

Zane’s taste was one that was very familiar to Alexis. She had tasted his cock dozens of times already, knowing exactly how he and his cum tasted as they both went down her throat. But there was still a sense of excitement coursing through he ras she felt Atticus throb in her hands. Deep down, her pussy ached to be filled by at least one of them as she was on her knees, gently rubbing her legs together to get some sort of simulation while sucking them both off.

When she pulled herself back and popped her lips off of Zane’s length, she looked at both of the boys and smiled, dragging her tongue along her lips. “Don’t keep me waiting, boys. I want you both to fuck me. Fuck me however you want to. But, I think Atticus should go first. It’s our first time together, after all.~” Once again, she dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the boys share a thoughtful look before nodding in agreement with her.

Before she knew it, Alexis found herself on her back on Zane’s bed and with her brother hovering over her. Their lips connected in an unspoken and heated kiss, their tongues immediately starting to dance together inside of Atticus’ mouth while they stayed in place on the bed. Of course, neither of them had planned on not doing any fucking for long, not since they were in the girls’ bathroom and thought that no one had followed them.

When their lips parted, Alexis gasped in glee as her brother immediately pressed his hard and saliva-lubed up cock against her pussy. Now that she knew just how large he was, she knew that it was going to be a treat to feel him inside of her. Especially when she mentally compared his size to Zane’s shaft. It was about an inch or so bigger and just a small bit thicker. The moment Atticus’ cock started to force its way inside of her, Alexis bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet. The pleasure that washed over her body like a wave was immense, but she knew there was no reason to let them know just how much she enjoyed this right away.

However, the moment that Atticus started to thrust into her, all bets were off. His massive member hammered against her womb in the first thrust, sparking a sense of pain and risk through her mind that enhanced the pleasure she was feeling. Alexis’ back arched off the bed as a loud, blissful moan ripped itself from her throat. Right away, it was clear just how much her brother needed something like this. Along with just how badly Alexis needed to get fucked again.

With every thrust he made, Atticus could feel his sister’s pussy clenching down around his cock and refusing to let him pull back too far. It was clear almost right away that she wanted his cock to stay inside of her no matter what. And that wasn’t an issue for Atticus as he slammed his hips forward and forced another moan from his sister’s lips, causing Alexis to grip the bedsheets as tightly as she could as she pressed her body flush against his own.

Atticus continued to slam himself into his sister, knowing that his best friend and her boyfriend was watching them share kiss after kiss after kiss while happily fucking each other. Almost like a perfect couple that seemed made for each other. The way their hips harmoniously rocked against one another was clear and fluid, showing just how much they wanted to make the other feel good.

However, as Atticus neared his orgasm first, Alexis felt his shaft starting to throb and pulse inside of her. A small smirk came to her lips as she looked into her brother’s eyes, ready to tease him and tell him to hold off for as long as he could last. But when she saw the look of pleasure, lust, and love in his eyes, she was at a loss for words. Just from the one gaze, she could tell just how badly he wanted to fill her with his seed. And in that moment? Alexis didn’t think she could deny him that satisfaction. Not when she wanted it herself. “C-Come on, Atticus… Cum inside your sister… Show my boyfriend just how good my pussy feels around your cock.~”

She didn’t know just what was coming over her as their lips met for another kiss. Neither love nor lust described what she was feeling in that moment as their tongues danced between their lips. All Alexis knew was that the only thing keeping her from cumming right now was her desire to cum along with her brother. “Don’t keep me waiting, Atticus. Show me what you’ve got. Give me every drop.~”   
  
Without saying another word, Atticus did just what his sister wanted him to. Grunting against her lips and catching her in a quick kiss, he came inside of her. There wasn’t any hesitation as he slammed his hips against her own and buried his pulsing member into Alexis’ tight cunt and against her womb. Not when he felt each and every rope of cum that left his shaft and filled his sister’s pussy. Or when he felt her inner walls tightening around his shaft while Alexis screamed in pleasure against his lips.

How her brother didn’t shy away from cumming inside of her sent Alexis over the edge without a single shred of regret. The fact that he was her brother only made the situation that much hotter for her as she could feel his cum pouring into her womb. Nothing stopped her mind from racing and the world around her from spinning for just a moment as her own flesh and blood filled her womb with his seed. Not when she could still feel his cock inside of her, just as hard as when they started.

A happy giggle left Alexis as she felt her brother start to slowly pull out of her cunt, almost leaving her empty before she pressed a hand against his stomach. “You don’t think you’re done, do you? One more round, Atticus. Then it can be Zane’s turn. I want this special time between us to last. Just like I know you don’t want to stop.~” An almost silent gasp left her as Atticus’ throbbing shaft popped out of her pussy, allowing the faintest amount of cum to drizzle out of her and onto the sheets underneath her.

When his sister was finally done moving, Atticus couldn’t have been happier to have her rear end hanging in the air while her face was resting against one of Zane’s pillow. He didn’t know that his sister was such a freak when it came to sex, but it was a wonderful thing to learn after winning a tournament just a bit earlier in the day. “A-Alexis… I didn’t know you would like this…” Of course, he wasn’t going to question anything as she swayed her hips from side to side, shaking her ass in his face.

“Hurry up, Atticus! Don’t keep me waiting! Fuck my pussy again!” Alexis smirked as she gripped the pillow she had under her head. She was waiting as patiently as she could to get fucked by her brother once again despite the fact that she didn’t want to wait at all. Luckily, it only took another moment for Atticus’ shaft to press against her freshly creampied pussy once again. Her teeth sank into the pillow she was holding on to as she felt his cock start to slowly fill her pussy once again. “Fuck… It’s so big! Probably the biggest I’ve ever had.~”

Alexis didn’t care about the fact that her boyfriend was right there, watching. Not anymore. Her brother’s dick felt far too good inside of her tight pussy to worry about that. Plus, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zane stroking his own cock to the show they were putting on. The moment Atticus’ hips met her plump rear end, there wasn’t any hesitation in Alexis’ mind anymore. She immediately started to rock her hips back and forth, forcing that thick shaft in and out of her cunt without Atticus even needing to move.

And that was a wonderful thing in Atticus’ mind as he got to simply watch while his sister’s rear end jiggled and slapped against his hips. It was just as sexy and arousing as he had always hoped it would be. Every time her rear end connected with his hips, her pussy engulfing the entirety of his cock, he could feel another surge of pleasure rushing through his body. Especially as Alexis moaned and screamed against the pillow she was biting into while she did all of the work. “You really like how it feels, Alexis? The sexiest girl in the Dueling Academy loving how her brother’s cock feels inside of her?”   
  
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Gods, it’s almost like it was fucking made for me!” Alexis closed her eyes as she continued to bite down into the pillow, muffling herself as she spoke through it. But that was fine for her as she continued to bounce her hips, even starting to sway them from side to side as she took more and more of her brother’s cock into her pussy. It felt wonderful to have something so big and perfect inside of her. It was one of the reasons she was dating Zane, after all. Their dicks were almost the same size. But Atticus’ managed to beat Zane out ever so slightly.

After another moment of fucking herself on her brother’s dick, Alexis was more than happy to feel Atticus’ hands grab onto her hips and cause her to stop for just a second. Once that second was over, the shaft she was fucking herself on for what felt like a blissful eternity slammed itself against her womb over and over again at a much faster pace than she had initially set for herself. Loud and loving screams left Alexis as she gave in to the pleasure that pulsed through her body, driving her closer and closer to an orgasm with each thrust. “Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck… Come on. Cum inside of me again, Atticus! Give me every drop!”   
  
Of course, Atticus was more than willing to listen to his sister as he slammed himself into her tight cunt once again. This time, he managed to bury his cock just a little bit deeper into her, pressing the tip of his shaft against the entrance to her womb and keeping it there as he unloaded inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile spunk flooded Alexis’ womb, sending her over the edge and into her own orgasm as well.

Alexis gripped tight enough against the pillow to almost rip the case around it, moaning and drooling onto her as another orgasm tore through her body. Feeling him once again fill her with his seed was just as wonderful as it was the first time. And she couldn’t get enough of that as he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth inside of her once again. Not only did that let her know that he was still hard as a rock and still able to go for another round, but it heightened the bliss that she was feeling through her orgasm as well.

A loud, blissful, ecstatic moan erupted from Alexis’ lips as she pushed herself off the pillow, her back arching and her head tilting back just enough for her to get a better view of Zane to the side. She could see her boyfriend’s cock dripping a small amount of cum as he continued to stroke himself off. Right at that moment, an idea popped into her head. One that caused her to slowly drag her tongue along her lips. “Hey, Zane… Why don’t you come join us? You can use my mouth while Atticus fucks my pussy again.~” She quickly and happily swung her hips from side to side to tease him just a little bit more while keeping Atticus from pulling out of her. They weren’t done yet as far as she was concerned. Not when he was still so hard and clearly wanted more from her.   
  
Ever since he first started dating Alexis, Zane never thought he would get such an offer from her. Getting to join her and her brother for a threesome just wasn’t something that came to mind, especially since he was dating her and not Atticus. But it wasn’t an offer he was going to turn down. Not when his cock ached with each throb and he was already dripping a small amount of cum from watching them just go two rounds back to back. “Are you kidding? Of course, I’ll join you. I’d rather be inside of your pussy, but your mouth works for me.”

It didn’t take more than a moment for Zane to let go of his cock and make his way onto his own bed to be right in front of his girlfriend and his best friend. He was quickly starting to not care anymore about the twisted nature of just what was happening here, or the potential consequences of what would come of letting his girlfriend fuck someone else. With just how hot they looked while fucking on his bed, he couldn’t help himself.

When Alexis wrapped her soft lips around the first few inches Zane’s cock, he stopped caring whatsoever. The way her soft tongue glided along every inch of his member that was in her mouth while she took more and more of it into her mouth gave him exactly what he was hoping for out of this. It certainly helped that he could hear muffled moans leaving her as she took in more and more of his throbbing shaft. Deep down, it made him wish that he hadn’t masturbated to the sight of the siblings fucking in front of him. Maybe then he would last a little bit longer.

Of course, that didn’t matter to Alexis as she started to bob her head up and down her boyfriend’s shaft. Even as her brother stayed still behind her and she could feel his hard cock sitting inside of her, the taste of Zane’s cock was something she had always enjoyed since she gave him his first blowjob. She slowly pulled herself back until only the tip of her boyfriend’s massive member remained in her mouth, giving the tip a quick flick of her tongue before popping it out of her mouth and looking at both of the boys.   
  
“You’re going to fuck me together, aren’t you? There’s no need to hold back. Just fuck me already and don’t make me wait.” Before she could say anything else, Alexis found herself with Zane’s dick in her mouth once again while Atticus thrusted into her from behind. The moment her brother’s hips met her own, her boyfriend thrusted into her as well. Her body shifted one way and then the other with how the two were fucking her in a near rhythmic pace. But it felt wonderful all the same having two impressive cocks plunge inside of her over and over again.

The fact that one belonged to her boyfriend while the other belonged to her brother didn’t fully register in her mind. Not when the simple and raw thrill of being stuffed with two dicks clouded Alexis’ mind. Having them both hold tightly onto her body, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body and caused her to moan around her boyfriend’s shaft as his cum dripped onto her tongue. That salty flavor was one that she could -and would- never get tired of. The more her tongue pressed against the bottom of Zane’s shaft as he fucked her face, the more cum she was gifted with as it leaked out of his shaft.

However, when both of the boys started to change their pace and thrust into her, that’s when things really got better for her. Loud, ecstatic, and loving moans rumbled in her throat as the two boys fucked her without a care in the world. Their hands gripped tightly onto her body as their dicks plunged into her throat and her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Alexis couldn’t believe just how perfect it felt to have Atticus fucking her pussy while Zane ravaged her mouth. The only thing that could possibly make this better for her is if both of the boys came at the same time and forced her to cum around their cocks as well.

Of course, Zane was holding on for as long as he could before fully unloading himself inside of his girlfriend’s throat. But he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Having to hold himself back as Alexis used her tongue to play with his cock was magnificent, especially when she was forced down to the base of it by the force of his best friend’s thrusts. The way her tongue worked around his shaft and brought him to the peak of pleasure made him crave exploding in her mouth and making her swallow every drop of his seed.

Luckily, he did just that a moment later when Alexis coiled her tongue around his shaft and tightened her lips around the base of his shaft. It was just too much to hold back any longer. With a loud and eager groan, Zane came right then and there. He flooded his girlfriend’s mouth with rope after rope of his thick seed, not caring about how it stuck to the lining of her throat as she swallowed down each and every drop that she could.

On the other hand, Atticus continued to thrust inside of his sister without a care in the world. His shaft throbbed and pulsed inside of Alexis as he fucked her with no remorse, but he was still a little bit away from reaching his orgasm. Or, he was until Alexis’ inner walls tightened around his shaft when Zane came down her throat. Thanks to that, every thrust he made brought more and more pleasure to them both, especially since it started to feel like he was molding her inner walls to the shape of his massive member. “Cumming so soon, Zane? Almost made Alexis cum with that.~”   
  
Alexis couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she placed a few adoring kisses along Zane’s cock, loving the way it twitched and throbbed against her lips each time. “S-Shut up, Atticus! He’s my boyfriend! Of course, having his cum flood down my throat is almost going to make me cum. Now hurry up and-” She was immediately cut off when an eager moan escaped her cum-filled throat. The feeling of her brother cumming inside of her and the sound of him groaning as he did pushed her over the edge right along with him. This was the third time he had cum inside of her in such a short amount of time and she didn’t know or care if she was going to get pregnant. Not as she moaned against Zane’s shaft and came around Atticus’.

Of course, as both of the boys pulled away from her for a moment, Alexis rolled herself on her back to be able to look at them better. She could easily see that they were both still hard. It didn’t surprise her that Zane could keep going. But, much to her surprise and pleasure, Atticus was still just as hard. Right at that moment, she knew that he either had the stamina to match his dueling skills or the adrenaline of fucking his own sister was letting him go for this long without needing a break. Either way, she didn’t care as she gestured for them both to come closer.

“Alright, Zane… It’s your turn to fuck my pussy. And Atticus?” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at her brother, keeping her eyes on his throbbing cock. “Come fuck my tits. I want to see how it feels to have something so big between them.~” It made Alexis happy, and just that much more excited, when neither of the boys questioned her and they both just moved to do what she wanted. She stayed flat on her back so it would be easier for her brother to fuck her breasts, spreading her legs as wide as she could to make it just as easy for Zane to fuck her pussy that was full of Atticus’ cum.

When her brother climbed onto her chest, Alexis couldn’t help but giggle as his massive cock slapped down against the top of her breasts, making them jiggle for just a moment before both of his hands seized the large mounds. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she moved her hands to replace his own, keeping her tits in place so his member could easily slide into her cleavage. “Come on, Brother. Fuck my breasts. We both know you want to. Everyone at the school does.~”   
  
A quiet gasp of pleasure left Atticus as he nodded his head, sinking his cock between his sister’s breasts and shuddering from the sudden burst of bliss. One look down and he could see that the tip of his member just barely managed to reach out the top of her cleavage. “Your tits are a perfect match for my dick, you know….”   
  
“Maybe it was fate… You are my brother, after all.~” There wasn’t a shred of shame or hesitation in Alexis’ mind as she squished her breasts around Atticus’ throbbing length. The warmth from it radiated against her skin and felt better in her cleavage than Zane’s ever had. However, the mental reminder that Zane was with them brought Alexis to suddenly feel the rush of pleasure that was being forced into her pussy.

While she was busy talking to her brother, her boyfriend was busy fucking her cum-filled pussy and treating it as he pleased. It didn’t take more than a moment for heavy and blissful moans to start spilling from her lips as she stared into her brother’s face. Luckily for Alexis, Atticus was quick to start thrusting between her breasts, bringing her even more pleasure than she was already feeling. The fact that both of the boys she cared about were fucking her together, her brother’s cock a perfect match for her body while her boyfriend’s was as well, made her heart flutter in her chest. “Just… Just like that…”   
  
Zane listened to the lovely gasps and whines that left Alexis as he fucked her. He didn’t know or really care if it was because of him or because of Atticus fucking her breasts, knowing just how much she enjoyed giving titjobs. But it didn’t quite matter to him. Not when her pussy was wrapped so tightly around his shaft and her thighs fit so perfectly into his hands. “Fuck, Alexis… You’ve never been so tight before. Does fucking your brother really turn you on this much?”   
  
“Yes! Yes!” Alexis bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself from screaming too loudly as she was double teamed by the two boys. She didn’t want anyone to find out about just what was happening in this room, but it felt too good to have them stop. That is, if she ever wanted them to stop to begin with. The way Atticus’ cock pressed against her lips as he thrust his hips against her breasts showed just how perfect of a match it was for both her body and her desires.

Of course, the way Zane’s cock hammered against her womb from this position, forcing pleasure to wash over her body like waves with each and every thrust just made her want more. Every move the two boys made pushed Alexis to crave more and more of their touch, especially once Atticus threaded his fingers into her hair and forced her to take the tip of his length into her mouth. Right at that moment, she moved her breasts to massage his shaft while her tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

With Alexis sucking on the head of his shaft while she used her breasts to continue to place him, Atticus couldn’t stop himself from wondering what took him so long to work up the courage to ask for something like this. Maybe she was right about it being their fate. They were siblings, after all. And she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But to be able to get this kind of pleasure just for giving up a few rare cards he would likely never use? Atticus felt stupid for not thinking of doing something like this sooner.

At least, until Alexis forced him to reach the peak, and yet another orgasm. He held onto the top of her head while gripping the pillowcase to the side of her head, keeping her from pulling back as the first jet of cum spurt from his cock. He didn’t know just where it ended up in her mouth, but as more and more ropes of cum followed, he could hear her muffled moans as she got a full taste of every drop. “Don’t spill a single drop, Alexis. I know you can swallow it all.”

Alexis nodded her head as she started to do just that. She didn’t hesitate to swallow down every drop that she could of her brother’s cum. It was simply delicious against her tongue as she swallowed it down, making her absolutely love it as she felt it gliding down into her stomach and sticking to the inside of her throat. Of course, immediately following Atticus’ orgasm was Zane’s. And Zane’s pushed Alexis over the edge and into her own orgasm, making her mind start to spin. The feeling of rope after thick and potent rope of cum flooding her womb made the young duelist squirm and writhe in place on the bed, gasping in glee as her inner walls clamped down around her boyfriend’s cock.

However, before Alexis could properly make the world around her stop spinning in her head, she found that the boys had shifted position. Her boyfriend, Zane, was now underneath her and on his back. While her brother, Atticus, was behind her and pressing his torso against her back. It took her just a moment to bring her hands down and find Zane’s chest, smiling as she finally gained some sort of control and balance once again.

Though, it was quickly stripped from her as both of the boys suddenly forced their cocks as deep as they could into the hole of their choosing. Zane forced his rigid member into her pussy while Atticus forced his throbbing shaft into her ass. A loud scream of pure and utter pleasure ripped itself from Alexis’ throat as both of the boys filled her holes at the same time. And she wouldn’t have had things any other way. Not when they started to thrust inside of her without remorse.

Zane kept his hands firmly on his girlfriend’s hips as he started to thrust into her, allowing his best friend to grab hold of her breasts from behind. Something about the way Atticus’ fingers sunk into Alexis’ soft mounds while he fucked her, the girl they shared screaming and moaning all the while, made the Obelisk member shudder in pleasure. He didn’t think it’d be so hot to watch his girlfriend be played with by another guy. But maybe something about the way he saw how genuine and happy they were together pushed him to enjoy it that much more.

Of course, Atticus wasn’t about to keep his hands off of his sister if he had a choice in the matter. With his hands firmly on her breasts and his hips rocking back and forth as he fucked her as quick as he could, he brought his lips close enough to catch her in a heated kiss. He tried to force his tongue into her mouth but was quickly denied as her tongue forced its way into his instead. It left him slightly dazed and excited as Alexis’ hand suddenly latched onto the back of his head, keeping him from pulling away from her.

Alexis didn’t plan on letting Atticus go if she had a choice. Everything they did together felt far better than it ever had with Zane. And it wasn’t because of the fact that her brother was just a little bit bigger than her boyfriend. The taboo of them being siblings and letting their bodies be used like this by the other was what drove her pleasure through the roof. Every time she felt his throbbing shaft plunge into her asshole reminded her of just how much better each thrust felt than it had with Zane.

She wasn’t about to leave her boyfriend just because she found fucking her brother far more enticing and exciting to do. But Alexis certainly wasn’t about to give up something so fun and pleasurable simply because it wasn’t going to be accepted by other people. She didn’t care. Not when being fucked by both of them while her lips danced with her brother’s had her head so clouded with lust. And the fact that neither boy minded just how much she was loving this fueled her just a little bit more.

Thrusting upward into his girlfriend, Zane could see the joy on her face as she finally pulled away from her brother’s lips, gasping when she suddenly leaned in and planted a deep and passionate kiss onto his own. One that he happily returned without a second thought in her mind. The moment he did, those slick inner walls tightened around his shaft once again, reminding him of just how much Alexis was enjoying being fucked by him and her brother. Not that he minded too much anymore.

On the other hand, Atticus shifted his hands from Alexis’ breasts to her hips, keeping her in place as he fucked her in this new position. Nothing really changed, but he was happy to see her making out with her boyfriend while they still fucked her. And something about the way their tongues danced without their lips meeting more than once or twice excited him to no end. Maybe it was the way it showed just how skilled she was. Or maybe it was how Alexis handled herself in such an exciting and overwhelming situation like this. Whatever it was pushed Atticus to reach his orgasm first out of the trio.

When Alexis felt spurt after spurt of hot and sticky cum flood her asshole, nothing was stopping the gasp of pure pleasure that spilled from her lips. She gripped onto Zane’s chest as hard as she could without breaking the skin as she tried to hold back from cumming so soon. But with her pleasure reaching new heights in every position that the trio tried, she didn’t know if she’d be able to hold out. Especially once Zane bit down on her neck and came inside of her as well.

That sudden swell of even more cum filling her pussy sent her over the edge of yet another orgasm. One that left her screaming and writhing in place on top of her boyfriend as he caught her lips in a heavy and loving kiss, quickly muffling the scream that was leaving her. However, as both of the boys stopped their thrusts and slowly pulled out of her, it seemed almost like there was a silent agreement to take just a moment to relax. She didn’t know why, nor did she question it, but as she looked into Zane’s eyes, Alexis clearly saw that he needed a moment if he wanted to last any longer. “Alright… I’ll be patient…”

A few deep and heavy breaths later and Alexis found herself with her boyfriend’s hands on her ass once again, their lips connecting and dancing while neither of the trio opted to move too much more just yet. She pulled away from Zane’s lips only long enough to turn her head and meet Atticus’ lips for another loving and lingering kiss. “You boys ready for another round? Or do you need a break already?” She couldn’t count how many times they had all cum together, nor did she care to. Alexis just knew that she wanted more of her boyfriend and her brother.

Which is why a shocked gasp left her lips as she suddenly found herself turned over with her now facing her brother and her back pressed against her boyfriend’s chest. She wasn’t going to dare complain about the sudden change when her lips were caught in a loving passionate kiss by Atticus, but the sudden change threw her for a loop until she felt the boy’s cocks pressing against the holes opposite of the ones they just fucked.

Zane didn’t hesitate to force the first few inches of his length into Alexis’ asshole, bringing his hands up from behind her to grab and play with her breasts from underneath her. When her lips parted from Atticus’, he teasingly nibbled on his girlfriend’s earlobe and made her moan and whine as his best friend slowly pulled away from her. This new position wasn’t something he had initially hoped would happen, but there was no denying the pleasure that coursed through him as he forced more and more of his dick deep into Alexis’ tight ass.

Of course, Atticus was quick to follow his friend’s movements and force his throbbing member into his sister’s tight pussy. He didn’t know just how much Zane or himself had already cum inside of her, but the thought didn’t linger in his mind for too long as Alexis shrieked in pure bliss the moment the tip of his dick met the entrance to her womb once again. He was quick to start thrusting into her while she twisted and whined from her boyfriend’s touch. But he didn’t mind one bit as he got to see the most beautiful girl at the Dueling Academy writhing and nearly screaming in bliss.

On the other hand, Alexis loved the way the boys fucked her so thoroughly and made sure that she could feel each and every inch of their cocks as they plowed into her. The fact that they were able to last so long just proved that the three of them must’ve been meant to do this at some point or another. And it made her heart skip a beat to realize that she would be fucking her own brother more often from this point. Whether or not Zane agreed to let her would be a different story. One that she would think about when she didn’t have two of her holes filled with cock.

The fact that both of the boys steadily thrust into her without regard for how sore she made be drove Alexis crazy. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire from the onslaught of pleasure being driven into her. Though, that didn’t stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs as Atticus hammered against her already cum-stuffed womb with every thrust that he made. The fact that his throbbing length was still able to feel like it was stretching her pussy while reaching the deepest part of her made her head spin.

All of that combined with the pleasure of having her boyfriend fucking her ass while playing with her breasts left Alexis dizzy and her mind clouded in a thick desire of lust. She was starting to not care how much longer she or the boys would be able to last, as long as she could feel this kind of pleasure again at some point in her life. Or if the onslaught of bliss just never stopped. Both options seemed like wonderful thoughts in her mind for how little they stuck around due to the lust keeping her from focusing on anything other than Atticus and Zane for too long.

It wasn’t more than a moment or two before Atticus picked up the pace of his thrusts. He really wanted to hammer into Alexis’ mind and body just how much their bodies were made for each other. Whether it was because of the size of his cock matching her breasts, or the way they reacted to the other’s touch almost perfect, or even the way her pussy seemed to be eternally tight around his dick. Whatever reason he could think of to convince her that they shouldn’t stop fucking, he was going to try and make sure she knew.

When Zane felt Atticus start thrusting faster into his girlfriend, he maintained his pace. He knew just how much Alexis enjoyed to take things fast and just let loose when it came to sex. But he also knew just how much she preferred to let this last and linger. This was far from the first time he had been in bed with her and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. But from the way Alexis was screaming with every thrust the two of them made, part of him knew that she wasn’t going to want to be done anytime soon.   
  
Words failed to fill Alexis’ mind for long as she felt herself getting pushed to higher and higher senses of pleasure that she didn’t expect to feel. However, the moment she felt her brother’s cock expand and pulse inside of her pussy, she knew that she was going to cum right alongside him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reached out and pulled Atticus into another deep and passionate kiss, making sure she poured every ounce of emotion and lust that she was feeling into it. “Do it, Atticus. Cum inside of me again. I want to feel every drop fill as much of my pussy as it can.”   
  
With his lips brushing against his sister’s, nothing sounded like a better idea in Atticus’ mind. He didn’t hesitate to slam his length as deep as he could into her snug and already cum-filled snatch before unloading inside of her once again. Rope after rope of his thick seed pumped into her pussy with nowhere to really go. With her body already as full as it was, his seed painted her inner walls white with his thick load before spilling out of her and dripping onto the bed, and Zane’s thighs, underneath them.

As her brother came inside of her, Alexis came right along with him. She howled in joy against his lips as her inner walls clenched his shaft in an attempt to milk out every drop of his seed that she could manage. She shuddered against her boyfriend’s stomach while his hands continued to play with her breasts, her nipples being gently tugged on for a swift moment. However, Alexis was quick to realize that Zane didn’t cum with them for once. And as Atticus started to slowly pull himself free from her pussy, she couldn’t stop herself from whining as she suddenly felt empty.

However, before she could ask if anything might be wrong, she found herself rolled over so she was on her hands and knees and Zane was behind her. “Zane, what are you-” Alexis was quickly silenced when she felt his cock swiftly pull out of her asshole and fill the freshly creampied pussy that was still dripping out a bit of Atticus’ seed. But she knew right away just what he was up to and she gripped the bedsheets instinctively just as he started to thrust into her.

The quick and rough thrusts that fell upon her were different than the double-teaming she had received since the trio first stepped foot into the room together. Ever since she and Atticus were caught in the bathroom, it was a threesome from moment one. So to have things suddenly shift to a more intimate position, her heart fluttered in her chest as she wondered just what her boyfriend was thinking. “Z-Zane…”   
  
“I’m going to keep letting you fuck Atticus whenever you want, Alexis.” Zane started, interrupting his girlfriend as he brought both of his hands to her hips to keep her from slipping too far off of his cock as he pounded into her. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to have moments like this with you anymore. Just the two of us together like this.” He slowly leaned down her body and pressed a few kisses against her neck.

Atticus stayed silent as he sat off to the side, mostly spent from the marathon of sex that he and his sister had just gone through. Part of him was jealous that Zane was still able to keep going and fucking Alexis like he was. But he knew that, with how long they had been together, that it was bound to happen at some point. At least he was able to watch his sister’s face twisted in delight and glee compared to simple hearing the shouts of bliss that left her during their threesome.

On the other hand, Alexis couldn’t stop herself from moaning quietly as she turned her head and met Zane’s lips in a loving kiss just like she had done for Atticus multiple times already. She couldn’t deny the sense of comfort and appreciation that she felt against his lips compared to the sudden realization just earlier today that she could do this with her brother. Something about the way Zane touched her on his own made her wish that she had taken a moment to fuck him on his own while her brother watched.

Of course, that may have also been because of his cock plunging into her pussy time and time again at a pace faster than he had been fucking her during the rest of their session. Not that she was complaining in the slightest as the pleasure and ecstasy that she was feeling continued to climb to new heights despite only having one hole filled. Alexis loved the way his cock just barely managed to kiss the entrance to her womb with each thrust, something that was overshadowed in her mind by how Atticus was able to hammer against it with each thrust.

However, when Zane suddenly slowed his pace to avoid cumming right away, Alexis whined and gripped the pillow she was holding just a little bit tighter. “Do it, Zane. Don’t hold back. Give me every drop that you can.~” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as he picked up his pace once again, hammering into her as quickly as he could while holding back from cumming right away. “I want you to cum inside of me. Just like you and Atticus have done already.~”   
  
Listening to his girlfriend, Zane turned his head to face his friend who sat on the edge of the bed, simply watching them just like he was when this all started. But a smile crept to his lips as he caught Alexis in yet another kiss, his grip tightening on her hips as he came inside of her. Just like when Atticus had cum inside of her a few moments prior, his seed had nowhere to go and simply started to spill and drip out of her while his cock remained plugged into her tight hole.

But it was still enough to make Alexis scream against her boyfriend’s lips as her pleasure spiked once again. Even if it was only for a moment and she didn’t cum with it, it made her smile and her heart skip a beat in her chest to feel yet another load filling her pussy like it was. “Fuck… Just… Just how much did you two cum inside of me?” A quiet giggle slipped from her lips as she slumped forward and rested against the bed, her plump rear end hanging in the air for the boys to stare at and watch drip with cum. “What do you say the three of us take a shower and call it a day?~”   
  
Part of her slightly regretted wanting the fun to end, but she knew that if they went any longer, she wasn’t going to be able to walk back to her dorm room once they were all done. However, the thought of being able to have both of the boys playing with her in the shower was something that turned her on as well, pushing her to roll onto her side and make her way to the edge of the bed, where the mixture of cum started to dribble out of her at an accelerated rate. “Well? How do you two feel about a quick blowjob in the shower?”

Atticus gave his sister and her boyfriend a quick look before nodding his head and getting up from the bed. He held his hand out and gently took Alexis’ pulling her from the bed and helping her toward the bathroom while making sure that Zane was following behind them. It wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t join them for the ending, after all. “Might as well try and get you clean while we’re at it. Don’t want anyone asking questions when we go back to our dorms.”   
  
Zane couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he made his way toward the bathroom, following behind the brother and sister duo. “You really are a freak, Alexis. I love it.” Even though he had just watched his girlfriend and her brother fuck before joining in on their fun and lasting just a little bit longer, it made him happy to see her turn around and smile to him as she stepped into the bathroom.

“Well, hurry up and get in here. I don’t want to keep my boyfriend waiting to cum down my throat! But if he wants to sit this one out, I won’t mind sucking down my brother’s cock instead.~”   
  
*****************************************************

With the water running behind her, Alexis couldn’t have been happier to be on her knees while her brother and her boyfriend were on either side of her. Both of their cocks were in her hands and she eagerly stroked them while staring at the boys that were groaning above her. “I can’t believe that after all the sex we’ve had today that you two can keep going for one more round. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were just monsters….”   
  
Both of the boys chuckled at her comment, running their fingers through her hair and looking down at her as she wrapped her lips around Atticu’s shaft. As his sister took the first few inches into her mouth, a smile came to his lips. “You think you’ll be able to swallow both of our loads, Alexis?”

A dominant smile crept to Zane’s lips as he noticed that Alexis was still stroking the portion of his best friend’s cock that her mouth wasn’t wrapped around, her other hand still firmly on his shaft. “I don’t think we should give her a choice. I’m sure she can handle it.~” He watched as she steadily moved lower and lower down Atticus’ member.

However, just before her lips got to the point where there wouldn’t be any need for her hand, the boys quickly pulled her off of Atticus’ shaft and turned her head to take Zane’s into her mouth instead. With the same fluid and confident movements, a bit of a submissive look in her eyes, Alexis took her boyfriend’s length into her mouth and repeated the same process that she just did on her brother. The fact that they both suddenly wanted to be dominant toward her made her pussy ache and her body react on its own, making her desire both of their loads in her mouth. Even if she couldn’t swallow it all in one gulp, it’d be exactly what the loves of her life wanted.

She shuddered in place as she pulled her lips off of Zane’s dick, pressing a few adoring kisses onto the head. The confident looks that the boys gave her as they looked down at her caused her to gasp as the cum that had been pumped into her pussy and asshole dripping out of her and onto the shower floor. Not that she minded one bit, knowing that the boys could pump more back into her if they wanted.

Atticus had no issue leaning against the small shower’s wall while his sister’s lips wrapped around his cock once again. “That’s a good girl, Alexis. Take it all like that. We’ve given you so much cum, why don’t you earn it this time?” He didn’t hesitate to thrust his hips forward and force Alexis to take his shaft down to the base faster than she was wanting to. Not that he head a single complaint out of her.

Which was perfect in Atticus’ mind since he reached yet another orgasm nearly right away while she gagged on his shaft. His cock throbbed against her tongue as he used the grip on the back of her head to keep her from pulling away. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, sticky seed flooded Alexis’ mouth as she pulled back far enough for her lips to remained wrapped just around the head of it. Brother and sister both knew right away what she was about to do, and neither of them said a word as they shared a quick look with the other one.

Of course, Zane was able to see that look that the two shared, confidence in Atticu’s eyes and submission in Alexis’. The sight of Atticus’ spunk still in his girlfriend’s mouth as she turned her head and took him in as well was an incredibly odd feeling that he didn’t expect to experience when getting in this shower. “Being a bit greedy, aren’t you, Alexis?~”

He was able to see the tiniest amount of semen trailing out the corners of her mouth as he reached his peak as well. Not much with just how tightly she had her lips wrapped around his shaft, but enough to let him know that when he came, she might not be able to hold it all. Of course, Zane still came either way once Alexis pushed him to his orgasm. And there wasn’t any hesitation as he slammed his hips against her mouth, squishing her nose against his pelvis while unloading rope after rope of his spunk into her mouth as well.

Alexis nearly gagged as even more cum flooded into her mouth. Her cheeks immediately puffed out due to her mouth being overly filled, even more of it threatening to leak out the corners of her lips as she pulled herself back from Zane’s shaft. She kept her lips closed as she opened her throat as much as she could and allowed some of it to just drip down her throat and into her stomach. Though, it didn’t take more than a moment for her to close her eyes and swallow both loads of cum, ending up with just a little bit left coating her tongue while the rest made its way into her stomach.

She remained quiet as she opened her mouth and showed off that she managed to swallow almost all of the cum that was given to her. “I managed to almost get it all down. Do you think you two can let me practice some time? M-Maybe be a bit rougher next time? If you want...” Alexis was quick to close her mouth once again and swallow down the remnants of cum that was on her tongue, shuddering in place on the shower floor as both her brother and her boyfriend stared at her with lustful and confident expressions. However, she didn’t say anything as a gentle blush came to her cheeks.   
  
***********************************************************

It was time for another tag team match that Alexis and Atticus were a part of. The brother and sister duo had become a force to be reckoned with in the tag-dueling space ever since that tournament that changed their relationship forever. However, over the past few months since that day, anytime the two of them had to duel together, Alexis found herself pressed against a wall with her large breasts out and squished against the wall while her brother fucked her from behind.

Not that it was a problem to her in the slightest. In fact, it was her idea for the two of them to fuck before every duel they were going to participate in together. And the feeling of pure joy and bliss that his cock brought her as he slammed deep into her pussy over and over again, with mere minutes left before the duel was supposed to start, she couldn’t have been happier with her idea. The way Atticus fucked her before very duel left Alexis’ mind clear and steady each and every time, even if she was still horny and panting whenever the duels started.

Of course, it gave Atticus and clearer mind each duel as well. Being able to empty his balls into his sister every chance he got was something that made him far more appreciative of the tag-duels that they had. The only issue he ever had with their pre-duel “tradition” was just how long the two of them lasted knowing they were on a deadline. Something about risking everything and being caught seemed to make the Rhodes sister want to just keep fucking even as their names were called for the first time to make their way to the dueling space.   
  
“Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, please make your way to the dueling space. Alexis and Atticus Rhodes.”

The voice coming over the intercom of the locker room they were in made Atticus’ heart skip a beat in his chest. He didn’t stop moving his hips, but as he pulled away from Alexis’ lips, he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes. “We’re being called, Alexis.” He didn’t pull away when she turned her head back and caught him in another kiss, clearly not wanting to pull away from his mouth.   
  
“Then cum inside of me, Atticus. Cum inside of me and fill me up before our duel. Then we can get going.~” Something about knowing that her brother’s cum was dripping out of her pussy and into whatever underwear she wore, if she was wearing any at all that day, during the duel ignited something incredibly exciting in Alexis. She didn’t know just what it was but she loved every second of it. When she was suddenly flipped around so her back pressed against the wall instead of her breasts, a soft and shocked gasp left her lips just before they were caught in a kiss yet again.

Right at that moment, Alexis felt her brother cum inside of her. Rope after rope of his warm, fertile, and thick seed pumped into her pussy and stuffed her full. Just like every other time he had cum inside of her since they started having sex without Zane. Her tongue dragged along her lips as Atticus pulled away from them. He continued thrusting into her until an eager and excited moan erupted from her throat.

Her own orgasm ripped through her while she was pinned against the wall with her skirt on the floor, no underwear in sight, and her top lifted over her large breasts so Atticus could play with them while they fucked in the locker room. Alexis dragged her tongue along her lips as she stared at her brother, loving the way he panted and how shaky his breath got after he came inside of her. Deep down, she knew that she wanted him to just keep fucking her and not stop until they lost the duel by forfeit, but that wouldn’t do for her career.

However, she didn’t bother to pull down her top as their names were called over the intercom once again, her lips simply curling into an excited smile. Being half-naked, just a step away from the door that would lead toward the arena they needed to be inside excited her and made her wish she had the gal to step out into the arena like she was. Instead of thinking about it for too long, she pulled her dear brother into a deep and passionate kiss before pulling her top back down over her breasts. “Once we win, it’s your turn to treat me to dinner. And I know the perfect drink I want to go along with it.~”   
  
Atticus remained silent for a moment as he felt his sister start rubbing her palm against his still-hard shaft. He smiled to her and nodded his head before bending down and picking up her skirt to help her get dressed in some way. “As long as I get to keep the cards won from this match.”   
  
“Hmmm…” Alexis thought for a moment as she put her skirt back on and shook her hips from side to side, teasing her brother with her body before pressing her breasts against his torso. “Are you sure you want them, Atticus? I think I can find a way for me to keep them while you still get your own reward for winning.~” A quiet giggle rumbled in her throat as she watched Atticus’ cheeks turn a dark shade of red, their names being called once again, giving them a final warning before they lose the duel.

Atticus didn’t say a word as his sister suddenly turned around and made her way into the hallway, his eyes locked on her plump rear end as it became exposed with every step she took that bounced her skirt just a little bit higher than needed. He was just happy to be able to do something like this with his sister as often as he was.


End file.
